Glace à la cerise
by la-petite-maline
Summary: Suite de "Bisounours glacé"


La glace à la cerise...

Un goût qu'il n'avait encore jamais essayé ni même tenté d'imaginer. Dans cette boutique, on trouvait vraiment de tout, même des glaces aux ramen, ce que son meilleur ami adorait. Ce dernier se bâfrait d'ailleurs, mangeant goulument le contenu de son cornet. Oui parce qu'en plus d'engloutir sa glace comme un porc, il devait avoir quelque chose de solide derrière, histoire de grossir encore plus vite. D'accord, jamais il n'atteindrait le poids de Chôji mais lui, c'était une exception.

Sasuke avait depuis longtemps compris que Naruto étant Naruto, jamais il ne serait quelqu'un de distingué. Le monde n'était pas parfait... Enfin, d'un autre côté, si son ami blondinet n'avait pas été là à un moment dans sa vie, Sasuke se demanda où il en serait aujourd'hui. Peut-être mort comme un chien dans un caniveau. Ouais, ça, ça aurait eu du style et il serait parti en beauté. Bien sur il aurait tué tous les méchants qui lui voulait du mal et il serait ensuite parti dignement - si tant est que finir sa vie en baignant dans son sang ainsi que les déchets humains pouvait être honorable.

Mais non, le monde est un peu trop cruel pour ça et le dépressif de jeune homme qu'il était s'était vu contraint et forcé de se coltiner un énergumène hyperactif.

Ce n'était pas le seul ami de Sasuke certes, mais il le considérait différemment des autres : il lui passait ses caprices - aller manger des ramen ou lui laisser son téléphone pour appeler sa petite copine d'Hinata - le laissait squatter chez lui et donc se bourrait la gueule avec lui. Un compagnon un peu lourd mais qui savait se rendre indispensable.

Car oui, même si le jeune Uchiwa préférait rouler un patin à Ino plutôt que l'avouer, Naruto était celui qui l'avait sorti de la noirceur dans laquelle il était tombé si jeune. Un meurtre ne laisse pas indifférent. Et c'était ça le poison qui avait rongé la vie de Sasuke pendant si longtemps : pas même la force de se souvenir du visage de ses parents, non. Il n'avait qu'un tuteur un peu étrange dont la particularité était d'arriver en retard. Au début, Sasuke était perdu, sans plus de famille que le vilain petit canard.

Encore la solitude passait. Mais c'était surtout la pitié des autres que le jeune homme n'avait pas su supporter, si bien qu'il en était venu à mépriser les faibles ou les marginaux, se comportant de manière parfois hideuse avec ces derniers. A l'époque, il se sentait puissant, au-dessus. Mais avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il martyrisait les autres pour son plaisir et également pour assouvir son besoin de vengeance. Parce que oui, Sasuke en voulait à la terre entière de ne pas avoir gardé ses parents en vie, eux qui étaient si gentil. Il lui avait alors fallu avoir un métier qui lui permette d'arriver à ses fins. Il avait donc fait en sorte de se retrouver commissaire de police, afin de tomber plus facilement sur le coupable qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Et il y était arrivé, il avait attrapé cet homme en qui il avait pourtant eu de l'estime : son propre frère de sang, aujourd'hui mort des suites d'une maladie. Arrivé en tant que criminel et mort en tant que victime. Le monde n'est pas parfait, il se moque bien de nous. Itachi Uchiwa avait été piégé et n'avait trouvé comme porte de sortie que la mort, cette plénitude qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Des Uchiwa, une si grande famille autrefois, il ne restait plus qu'un seul représentant dont la vie avait été gâchée par ses propres parents. Et aujourd'hui, Sasuke se sentait quelque peu démuni, au chômage après avoir quitté son métier qui ne lui servait plus et dont les aspirations avaient été si décevantes. Oui, avoir un but et se rendre compte que nous avions été dupés par quelques instances montées par son propre père, cela laissait des marques. Naruto l'avait donc obligé à aller voir un psychologue ce que le brun avait toujours refusé. Ce dernier regardait la carte d'un air absent, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer son ami hyperactif :

« Oye, Sas'ke !

-Hum ? fit le jeune homme, toujours ailleurs.

-L'identité de ton psy te chamboule les neurones à ce point ?

-La ferme.

-Oh ça va, c'pas une honte de se faire suivre tu sais. J'y suis allé moi aussi !

-C'est pas pour autant que t'es moins crétin, abrutit.

-Qui c'est l'abrutit ? hurla Naruto.

Sur ces mots, il bondit de son tabouret, faisant par la même occasion tomber sa coupe de glace, ce qui le fit hurler d'avantage :

« Teme ! R'garde c'que t'as fait ?

-C'est de ta faute, tu t'excite toujours trop vite espèce d'imbécile heureux ! lui répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

-Ah ouais ? gronda Naruto, Ben viens dehors, qu'on règle ça !

-T'es puéril, scinda le brun, J'te laisse, j'vais être en retard.

-Pfrt, poule mouillé, répliqua le blond, calmé par le fait que son ami se rendait bien au rendez-vous chez la psychologue.

Lorsqu'il allait atteindre la porte, l'Uchiwa sentit une tape sur son épaule. Naruto le regardait et lui dit, les larmes aux yeux :

« Soit fort, mec. Tu verra, tu vas pas aimer le premier rendez-vous mais après tu te sentira beaucoup mieux.

Et il s'en retourna vers le comptoir où il se resservit une glace, semblant baigner dans une petite bulle de bonheur, arrachant un soupir à Sasuke.

Deux semaines plus tard, la situation de Sasuke avait l'air de stagner misérablement. Il avait vu son psychologue deux fois et se demandait toujours comment il avait put tomber sur celui-là en particulier : le grand Neji Hyûga, un type qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le lycée. Il n'avait donc rien put dire mais y était retourné pour la deuxième séance. Il sortait d'ailleurs de cette dernière et se disait qu'il lui absolument changer de psy, parce que rester muet lorsque l'on est sensé suivre une thérapie n'est pas la meilleure solution - c'est ce que lui avait conseillé Naruto et comme Sasuke ne le voulait pas sur son dos il avait décidé de lui obéir.

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà et il se mettait à pleuvoir. Au début, la simple bruine ne gênait pas outre-mesure le brun mais au fur et à mesure que les gouttes s'épaississaient, il se mettait à grogner de plus en plus, attirant sur lui quelques regards de certains passants. Puis une pluie torrentielles chassa ces quelques rares personnes encore dehors à cette heure-ci et le jeune homme se retrouva presque seul dans les rue de Tokyo où les voitures disparaissaient dans le brouillard. Sasuke était à un feu dont le petit homme était rouge mais ne voyant aucun véhicules, il avança. Un crissement de frein retentit et une vive douleur se fit sentir. Le jeune homme se sentit décoller, monter haut dans le ciel, l'air sifflant à ses oreilles. Un vent frais s'engouffra dans sa bouche ouverte. Les sons s'assourdirent, le temps semblant ralentir. Un cri déchira la nuit :

« Oh mon Dieu !

Sasuke, qui était monté très haut, redescendit très vite. Un choc sourd vrilla ses tympans. Mais il ne sentit rien. Les seules choses qu'il pouvait distinguer étaient les visages blêmes qui se penchaient sur lui, certains réclamant une ambulance, d'autres paniquant :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sasuke aurait voulu répondre que oui mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire, ni dire, ni bouger.

« Monsieur, dites quelque chose, je vous en prie !

La lumière des réverbères, déjà assourdie par la pluie et le brouillard, se mit à décroître lentement. En mars, les giboulées sont fréquentes, aussi le jeune homme aurait-il du prendre un parapluie et appeler un taxi. Mais il n'avait eu sur lui que de l'argent pour sa consultation et le temps ne lui avait pas laissé les moyens d'aller retirer des sous. Il se dit qu'il avait été un peu bête.

Sasuke sentait ses muscles se détendre, s'engourdir. Puis le froid pénétra ses os et cela fut comme une délivrance, lui qui avait eu l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, comme si son cœur désirait exploser dans sa poitrine d'où un souffle ératique s'échappait. Il entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance, si lointaines, sentit à peine les infirmiers le poser sur un brancard. Puis on lui ouvrit sa chemise. Lui qui avait toujours été pudique se laissa pourtant faire, n'ayant pas l'envie de les empêcher de lui ôter quoi que ce soit. La voix d'un des infirmiers se fit percevoir :

« Un, deux, trois, dégagez !

-Sa tension chute ! Maintenez-le !

-Rechargez, bon sang, rechargez !

-Le pouls est trop faible, on va le perdre !

-Un, deux, trois, dégagez !

Une vive douleur le transperça de part en part. Sasuke voulu hurler, protester contre ce traitement : ne pouvait-il pas abréger son agonie ?

« Un, deux, trois, dégagez !

Le cœur de Sasuke eut un raté puis il reprit, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Puis il se stoppa d'un coup, la douleur étant trop vive.

« Dégagez !

La voix de l'infirmier, qui devait pourtant être forte, lui parvint basse, si basse que Sasuke ne la perçut presque pas.

« ... »

Rien ne parvenait dans ses oreilles mis à part le grondement sourd qui vrillait dans ses tympans. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, son dos l'élançait, ses bras se crispèrent.

« On le récupère ! Il revient : sa tension remonte !

-Dieu soit loué !

Non, non. Sasuke ne voulait pas revenir, il voulait qu'on le laisse aller en paix. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le planter ainsi dans le sol, sentant tous ses os, tous ses muscles. Chacune des veines du jeune homme semblaient se gonfler, se dégonfler à un rythme rapide, si rapide, trop rapide pour quelqu'un en train de mourir. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke : pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait encore affronter la pitié des gens qui se retrouvaient au courant de sa vie ? Pourquoi devait-il faire ses preuves, montrer qu'il n'était pas un délinquant, se battre contre son orgueil ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se reposer, relâcher la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, pourquoi la culpabilité devait-elle le ronger encore et toujours, toujours en encore, ne lui laissant aucun répit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir finit sa vie dans le caniveau, sous le ciel brouillé par les nuages et la pluie se déversant sur son corps, un lieu si peuplé, si paisible, si parfait...

Mais non, l'ambulance arrivait à l'hôpital, Sasuke le sentait. Il ne finirait pas son existence inutile ce soir-là, même si la mort avait été proche. Si proche et pourtant tellement lointaine... Les infirmiers sortirent le brancard du véhicule, allant abandonner sa carcasse aux médecins :

« Accident de voiture. Multiples contusions. Son cœur a lâché avant de reprendre, bien que difficilement. Commotion cérébrale plus que probable.

Un air différent parvint aux narines de Sasuke, un air vicié, chargé de l'odeur de la mort et de la maladie. Le brancard sur lequel il avait été déposé eut une secousse, indiquant à Sasuke qu'il entrait dans le bâtiments des Urgences, si sombre, si éclairé, si bruyant et en même temps si silencieux. La voix des médecins lui parvint faiblement, ainsi qu'un voix fluette, aiguë, douce qui résonna agréablement à ses oreilles meurtries :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Papa ? Il est comme Maman, t'as vu, il est tout mouillé et il a l'air déçu.

Mais la réponse ne parvint pas à son cerveau qui se mit à se concentrer sur les voix qu'il entendait ailleurs :

« Qu'est-il arrivé à cet homme ?

-Accident de voiture.

-Renversé ?

-Il a traversé alors que le feu était rouge et par temps de pluie.

-Arrêt cardiaque ?

-Dans l'ambulance mais les infirmiers ont fait repartir son cœur.

-Bloc opératoire n°7.

Sasuke s'étonna : bloc opératoire ? Ne devraient-ils pas l'emmener à la morgue, là où il serait le mieux ?

« Il est inconscient.

Le brancard se stoppa, du bruit parvint aux oreilles de Sasuke, lointain et chuintant. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est inspirer douloureusement l'air saturé d'électricité qui régnait avec tous ces médecins.

« Scalpel.

-Scalpel.

-Il saigne. Compresses.

-Compresses.

-Pression ?

-67. Ça remonte.

Une douleur à la poitrine lui parvint alors, ainsi que la sensation d'un liquide coulant sur sa peau si blanche. Il se dit que cela devait être beau, si beau. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour voir ça ?

« Ça chute !

-Des compresses, vites ! Il fait une hémorragie !

-Son cœur est en train de lâcher !

-Un, deux, trois, dégagez !

Le corps de Sasuke s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans les airs, apportant une brise fraiche sur le dos transpirant du jeune homme. Mais la chute fut lourde, ses bras semblant s'incruster dans le support qu'il avait sous lui.

« On dégage !

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne ressentit même pas la bienfaisance du petit vent sur son dos meurtri, tout ce qu'il voulait étant d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'on me laisse, se disait-il, qu'on me laisse crever comme je l'entend !

Mais non, son cœur avait des ratés impressionnants, s'arrêtant brusquement avant de repartir de plus belle, comme si la volonté de Sasuke et de ce dernier se battaient, l'une pour laisser partir le jeune homme, l'autre pour le retenir au sol encore plus profondément, les membres du jeune homme s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans ce qui lui semblait être le sol.

Sasuke sentit l'air s'engouffrer dans ses poumons, lui arrachant un gémissement que les médecins ne perçurent pas :

« Elle remonte ! Son cœur s'accroche !

-On ne lâche pas ! Massez, on s'occupe du reste.

Sasuke voulait qu'on le laisse mais apparemment personne n'était de son avis.

« Sas'ke !

-Monsieur, veuillez sortir, nous sommes en pleine opération.

-Mon ami est en train de mourir et vous voulez que je sorte ? Dégagez ! Sasuke ! Sas'ke ! Si tu crève je te bute !

Naruto. Il semblait à Sasuke que c'était la voix de ce dernier qu'il avait perçut il y avait quelques instants. Quel lourd, pourquoi était-il venu ? Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter d'être égoïste ? Non, il devait garder avec lui son seul ami. Seul. Ami. Seul. Naruto n'avait que lui, cette carcasse à moitié morte sur laquelle des bouchées de spécialistes s'acharnaient, tentant par tous les moyens de sauver un inconnu qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de volonté ? Parce que c'était leur métier. Parce que Naruto considérait Sasuke comme son frère, ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, orphelin dès sa naissance. Lui aussi comme Sasuke, s'était plongé dans la haine, s'y étant immergé pendant des années. Seul. Comme le brun, il avait rejeté tous les autres, puis s'était ouvert au monde après avoir rencontré Hinata. Cette douce, belle et si fragile Hinata qui avait toujours été attirée par Naruto, le pitre qui désirait qu'on l'oublie et cherchant pourtant ardemment la reconnaissance de son existence.

Sasuke se sentit minable, si minable. Il était lui aussi égoïste, ne pensant qu'à sa propre personne, ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et pourtant il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. L'un des médecins s'écria alors :

« Il est conscient ! L'anesthésiant, vite !

-Mais...

-J'ai dit vite !

Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'on l'endorme, les larmes coulant maintenant à flots sur ses joues, roulant dans les monts et les vallées de ses oreilles, le chatouillant presque. Les sensations lui revenaient petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme, pleurant comme un enfant, se libérait de tout ce qu'il y avait en lui. Puis un masque se posa sur son visage. Il lutta faiblement :

« Non...

-Monsieur, nous devons le faire, ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne sentirez rien.

-Je veux ressentir, je ne... Je ne veux pas mourir...

Mais l'engourdissement l'enveloppa peu à peu, le laissant partir dans un monde noir apaisant pour l'esprit, un sommeil sans rêves. Il lutta encore pourtant, secouant faiblement la tête :

« Monsieur...

-S'il-vous plait, hoqueta le jeune homme, Ne me laissez pas mourir... Je veux vivre... Juste...

Mais il ne put rien dire, sa langue ne lui obéissant plus, ses membres se relâchant les uns après les autres. Les médecins continuèrent tranquillement; le cœur du jeune homme maintenant stable.

« Bon travail.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, mais une lumière vive l'aveugla aussi plissa-t-il les paupières. Il avait fait un rêve étrange, une glace à la cerise, du jaune et du rose tournant dans sa tête. Ce dernier avait paru si vrai qu'il en avait pleuré, ça il le sentait : une migraine tenace tourmentait son crâne; signe qu'il avait eu une émotion forte. Une douleur dans son dos le fit grimacer avant que, dans une réflexe naturel il ne tende sa main vers celui-ci. Là ce ne fut pas un gémissement mais un cri étouffé qui sortit de sa bouche. Il ouvrit alors les yeux en grands, se rendant compte qu'il était étourdit à un point qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint. Il se sentait faible, si faible... Pourtant il lui paraissait avoir dormi pendant un mois sans discontinuité. Il jeta un œil autours de lui et vit qu'il se tenait dans un grand lit - une place cela va de soi - aux draps blancs qui lui collaient à la peau. Il aperçut également une perfusion et d'autre tuyaux non identifiés et c'est là que le jeune homme se souvint qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture l'entraînant à l'hôpital. Il ne gardait qu'une vague image de tout cela, ayant dans son esprit un vague reflet rose et blond. Il se rendit également compte qu'il n'avait pour seul vêtement qu'un pyjama aussi blanc que ses draps, couleur que le jeune homme n'avait jamais particulièrement appréciée. Il soupira, se rendant également compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce et donc était coincé dans son lit.

Il essaya néanmoins de se lever et au bout de plusieurs minutes y parvint, non sans une affreuse grimace de douleur affichée sur le visage. Celle-ci toujours accrochée à ses traits, le jeune Uchiwa se dirigea vers la fenêtre où, loué soit n'importe quel Saint traînant dans le coin, se trouvait une chaise sur laquelle il prit le parti de s'asseoir. là, il observa le paysage urbain qu'il pouvait admirer : les hautes tours de Tokyo lui cachait une partie du ciel, ombres sinistres dans lesquelles il était pourtant rentré lorsqu'il était encore inspecteur. L'azur bleuté était brumeux en cette journée et l'aspect gris foncé du trottoir laissait indiquer qu'il avait plut récemment. Peut-être le sommeil de Sasuke n'avait-il pas été trop long en fin de compte...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant passer une infirmière qui, surprise par le fait de le trouver assis là où il était, en fit tomber le dossier qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme, lui posant maintes questions d'une voix stridente indiquant le stress dans lequel elle se trouvait. Sasuke ne fit que la regarder d'un œil morne, ne répondant que par monosyllabe à ce qu'elle lui disait. Puis, la jeune femme se sentant surement dépassée par le cas qu'il représentait, elle sortit de la pièce chercher une aide. Enfin c'est ce que se dit Sasuke en la voyant filer ventre à terre comme si elle avait vu le diable...

Il avisa alors le reste de la chambre et un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit pour le définir : impersonnelle. C'était comme si les personnes qui s'y trouvaient n'étaient pas gens à part entière mais uniquement des numéros. Cette constatation arracha un soupir dégouté de la part du jeune homme, légèrement vexé par le fait d'être considéré comme un produit parmi tant d'autres... Il se dit aussi que le fait que les femmes le trouve au dessus des autres devait lui être monté à la tête. Tête qu'il secoua pour chasser ses idées saugrenues de son esprit mais acte qui ne réussit qu'à agrandir la douleur lancinante de sa nuque.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau mais à la place de l'infirmière, ce furent deux jeunes femmes qui pénétrèrent dans l'espace du jeune homme. Elles ne bougèrent pas.

Puis l'une des deux s'avança, cachant l'autre aux yeux de Sasuke, et, un air sévère affiché sur le visage, déclara :

« je présume ?

-Hum, hocha le sus-nommé.

-Réponse laconique... Merveilleux, soupira la jeune femme avant de reprendre, Vous savez que vous avez fichu une sacrée trouille à mon infirmière ? C'est que vous devriez normalement être encore dans le comas figurez-vous, vu le choc que vous avez reçu. Enfin, je suppose que vous devez être résistant. N'est-ce pas ?

-Faut croire.

Sasuke regarda le visage du médecin - car elle devait en être un non ? - passer par différentes teintes intéressantes, allant du blanc au rouge avec un arrêt sur la case verte. Mais au moment ou elle allait reprendre la parole, la deuxième femme qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, fait et pas bougé s'avança, laissant le loisir de Sasuke de la détailler : pas très grande, elle était néanmoins assez fine, sans doute ne mangeant pas assez. Ses mains semblaient délicates mais également faites pour le travail, contrairement à son cou qui lui était gracile. Mais ce ne fut pas son visage ni même la couleur de ses yeux, bien qu'étonnants par leur couleur émeraude. En effet, la coupe de cheveux mi-longs qu'elle abordait était... Rose.

« Bonjour Sasuke.

-Sakura...

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche du jeune homme sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, étonné qu'il était de la voir en ces lieux. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Dix ans ? Moins ? Plus ? Sasuke n'en avait aucune idée. Mais le souvenir qu'il avait gardé d'elle différait grandement de ce qu'il avait désormais sous les yeux : la jeune fille apeurée et agressive était devenue une femme accomplie. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme mais dans un mouvement si fugace qu'il ne fut pas perceptible. Sauf pour la Haruno qui avait côtoyé le Uchiwa pendant un certain temps :

« Toujours aussi imperturbable n'est-ce pas ?

Puis elle se tourna vers sa supérieure, lui disant qu'elle saurait se débrouiller seule. Tsunade regarda la jeune femme puis elle acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce. Les adultes se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans la chambre, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant prendre la parole. Mais la rose perdit patience et ouvrit la bouche :

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour et surement pas dans ces circonstances...

-Hum, répondit Sasuke, peu loquace.

-Tu n'as pas changé malgré toutes ces années. Tu sais que tu es arrivé à l'hôpital avant-hier ?

Devant l'œil curieux du jeune homme, Sakura reprit :

« Hé oui... Tu es impressionnant car normalement tu ne devrais pas être en mesure de te déplacer. Tu devrais même être toujours allongé dans ton lit, te reposant dans un coma.

-J'aime pas dormir.

-A ce point ? S'étonna la jeune femme, Sasuke... Tu est convalescent alors logiquement tu...

-Rien à foutre, la coupa le jeune homme, J'ai jamais aimé dormir.

-Pourquoi ?

Cette simple question, innocente en apparence, était en réalité plus ardue pour Sasuke qui ne voulait pas raconter sa vie à la femme qu'il avait devant lui et à qui il avait joué de sacrées crasses, l'insultant dès qu'il le pouvait, lui cachant ses affaires ou les jetant à la poubelle. Mais il n'avait pas non plus oublié l'image de cette jeune fille pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur le bord d'une baignoire juste après avoir failli être violée par une vermine... Deidara était encore en prison, ainsi que ses acolytes, mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'enlever l'image de sa tête, celle-ci tournant en boucle en ne lui laissant aucun répit. En réalité, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais put oublier Sakura et qu'il avait tenté de le cacher à lui et également à ses amis. Que lui avait dit Neji déjà ? Qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer ? Sasuke soupira. Puis il ouvrit la bouche :

« Je dois vraiment être maso...

Ce trait d'humour inattendu de sa part étonna de nouveau Sakura, qui sourit simplement avant de le regarder d'un air curieux, l'obligeant ainsi à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé :

« Ma famille est morte pendant la nuit. Si je n'avais pas été en train de dormir, j'aurai pu les aider...

-Sasuke...

Le ton de la jeune femme était emplit de pité et de compassion, mais ce la ne l'agaça pas. Au contraire, il se sentait heureux. Oui, car la personne qu'il avait en face de lui l'écoutait, attendait qu'il raconte son histoire. Mais le jeune homme savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire tout de suite, qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Il regarda Sakura, maintenant à quelques pas de lui. Il se redressa, une grimace de douleur fugitive sur le visage puis se dirigea vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son corps, lui laissant le choix d'avancer ou de reculer.

Sakura leva la tête vers lui; les yeux rieurs et malicieux. Verts. Sasuke évait toujours aimé cette couleur, et ce depuis qu'il était petit. C'était suite à une découverte dans le jardin de ses parents, une plante magnifique à ses yeux, qu'il en était venu à adorer cette nuance, le vert émeraude, mentholé, pomme, foncé, clair... Toutes ces teintes qui ravissait ses yeux. Bien sur le jeune homme avait une autre couleur de prédilection, le bleu; couleur noble qui résumait assez bien sa personnalité. Mais le vert avait un certain charme que les autres n'avaient pas. Le orange était trop vif, le jaune fade, le rouge trop brûlant, le gris pas assez joyeux, le rose... Le rose était une couleur laide, trop bonbon, bisounours et autres douceurs dans le genre. Mais le rose était aussi une couleur qu'on trouvait partout, dans presque tous les jouets pour fille, sur des stylos, des classeurs, des cahiers, des fleurs, des murs, des vêtements... Une couleur vulgarisée. Sauf une.

Le rose des cheveux de Sakura échappait à tout cela : il brillait lorsqu'il y avait du soleil, se ternissait lorsqu'il pleuvait, devenait électrique à l'éclairage néon... Les cheveux de Sakura étaient plein de vie, comme des veines de tissus, doux, soyeux. C'était le souvenir qu'en avait Sasuke, un souvenir un peu trouble de par le temps écoulé sans les voir mais pourtant encré dans sa mémoire.

Sakura n'avait pas bougé, attendant quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Puis il la vit trembler. Au début inquiet, le Uchiwa se rendit compte qu'en réalité elle était en train de rire, ce qui le vexa quelque peu. Il le fit d'ailleurs remarquer :

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-Ha ha... Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que ton ami est derrière la porte et qu'il doit sérieusement se demander ce que l'on fait depuis un quart d'heure.

-Naruto est là ? Fit Sasuke, un peu angoissé.

-Oh il s'appelle comme ça ? Ma foi, je crois que si tu parle d'un blond et complètement hyperactif, et bien c'est ton homme, railla Sakura qui avait perçut l'angoisse légère dans laquelle se trouvait son ancien ennemi.

-Et c'est ça qui te fait rire ?

-Ben... Oui.

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir – se faisant au passage la réflexion qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête d'imiter Shikamaru. Sakura était toujours à quelques centimètres de lui et la chaleur entre leurs deux corps s'était intensifiée, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Une idée vint à l'esprit de Sasuke :

« Tu n'as pas de petit ami ? Ou de fiancé ?

Sakura gloussa :

« Non, pas que je sache. Et toi ? Pas de femme ni d'homme dans ta vie ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke :

« Pas de femme. Pour ce qui est des hommes, comme tu l'as toi-même remarqué, il y en a un qui me colle toujours aux basques.

-Le blond derrière la porte ?

-Hum.

-J'en étais sure !

Ils avaient désormais tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres, leurs visages maintenant proches, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis ils scellèrent ces premières dans un baiser au début timide, les années écoulées sans aucune nouvelles de l'un ou de l'autre toujours présentes avant de disparaître lorsque leur échange devint plus passionné, plus fort, écrasant les personnes qu'ils avaient put avoir dans leur vie avant de se rencontrer de nouveau dans cet hôpital où le jeune homme avait pourtant voulu mourir.

Sur la table, aussi blanche que les draps du lit, une main amicale avait posé un petit pot de glace à la cerise, un post-it orange posé dessus, une écriture bleue nuit délicate et une signature un peu brouillonne inscrits sur ce dernier.


End file.
